


and in ages come, they'll sing my song

by kanzakimai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parallel universe is a hypothetical self-contained reality co-existing with one's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in ages come, they'll sing my song

In one universe Ben Solo is as force sensitive as a rock.

In one universe Ben Solo is proud and self-assured, hungry for power like a never ending well.

In one universe Ben Solo is a prodigy, cocky but resolutely good to the point of being self-sacrificial.

 

In this universe, Snoke miscalculates and unintentionally pushes the boy (barely a man grown at 19) onto a self-absorbed path to start his own legacy- not finish another's in their place.

In this universe, Ben Solo leaves his family a little gift, a reminder, half kindness half cruelty, that he is a child of two worlds, of two legacies, whether they want to acknowledge it or not.

In this universe, Snoke tries to tolerate this deviation in his plans.

In this universe, Ben Solo is a single-minded force that can't be swayed once he's made up his mind.

In this universe, Snoke lacks patience.

In this universe, Leia Organa wonders where her child is, out in the vastness of the stars, when news of her parentage break out (and not a week later feels the small flicker of his Light, the only form of contact from him, go out).

In this universe, Ben Solo dies, not yet even 24, but not before taking out six out of seven (would've-been kidnapping) Knights of Ren along with him.

In this universe, Han Solo joins his wife in building the Resistance, pours his soul into spy networks and teaching recruits to fly and smuggle as if they were born to do just that.

In this universe, Luke Skywalker leads his Jedi Order along the Outer Rim for the next few years.

In this universe, Ben Solo, a whisper in the wind, quietly leads his uncle along.

In this universe, Luke Skywalker senses a force signature as similar and dissimilar to that of his deceased nephew's (immeasurable potential in the force, heavy and imposing, but where Ben was flair and finesse this one was blunt and direct; brutal enough that if you ignore it, it will leave you on the ground, broken).

In this universe, Rey goes with Luke Skywalker because he is Ben's family, and the voice that has kept her company for half a decade now said any family of his is her family too (and the little droid she found guarantees he is trustworthy).

In this universe, Rey leaves with only slight unease because Ben had promised to look out for her real family, should they ever come looking.

In this universe, Poe Dameron still goes on an important mission to retrieve vital information, still gets captured and tortured by a Knight of Ren, still gets rescued by FN-2187.

In this universe, Ben Solo still feels the Awakening, interestingly enough like a rock to the head, wondering where it came from.

In this universe, Poe Dameron and Finn don't end up separated when they crash land but instead wander together through the dessert planet of Jakku until they come across Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order to the shock of them all.

In this universe, Luke Skywalker would like to remind everyone as they board his ship that they are nomads and should be using the coordinates the late Lor San Tekka left behind to find the first Jedi Temple.

In this universe, the other Jedi masters quickly get in contact with the Resistance.

In this universe, Finn and Rey watch each other in awe midst the commotion, an ex-Stormtrooper and a soon-to-be Jedi.

In this universe, Leia Organa takes one look at Rey and her heart soars from how the Light radiates from this young woman.

In this universe, Han Solo takes one look at Finn, after hearing his story from Luke, shakes his head in false exasperation and bids the young man to follow him.

In this universe, Rey and Finn grow.

In this universe, Finn goes from helping Han Solo in teaching marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat to helping General Leia Organa in strategy and warfare (and Ben Solo cackles, a whisper in the wind, in realization of the latent Force-sensitivity of the ex-Stormtrooper).

In this universe, Rey shows mastery with her quarterstaff and excels in the sixth form, Niman.

In this universe, the force ghost of Ben Solo grins.

In this universe, when Rey joins the ranks of the Jedi Knights Han Solo hands her the little gift his son left behind.

In this universe, Rey ignites the saberstaff and watches blue and red beams of light emerge.

In this universe, Luke Skywalker tells her they can search for her own kyber crystals and Rey says, hint of a smile, "No need."

In this universe, Ben Solo finally speaks to Finn as the other tells Rey of his crush on their mutual friend ("Really? Poe? I mean sure he's good looking but I know for a fact he'd burned off his eyebrows when dared to!").

In this universe, Snoke has no special task-force, save a singular member, to eradicate his enemies and keep the First Order as well hidden as he would have originally liked.

In this universe, the Resistance cannot stall the completion of Starkiller base any longer.

In this universe, Finn is still struck down by the Master of the Knights of Ren, the only Knight of Ren.

In this universe, Rey brings down Malafasta Ren with the saberstaff of the same man Malafasta had once mocked in their death, shoving and twisting his knife into the heart of Ben Solo.

In this universe, the Hosnian System is still eradicated before Starkiller base is destroyed.

In this universe, the New Republic doesn't lose their entire military force, just a little under half (generals and commanders who refused to leave their posts without direct orders to do so).

In this universe, the New Republic and the Resistance attack first.

In this universe, Supreme Leader Snoke fights back and Luke Skywalker dies.

In this universe, four of five Jedi Masters and half of the Jedi Knights die.

In this universe, Rey loses her arm, from the shoulder down.

In this universe, Snoke crushes the saberstaff of Ben Solo, _of Rey_.

In this universe, Snoke is proud and sure of victory even while his forces are pushed back, as he taunts Rey, barely conscious, and two Jedi Knights, barely managing to stand with the rest unconscious and bleeding out.

In this universe, Snoke has one useless arm, dangling and bleeding, wounds all over his body yet standing easily as if they were just scratches.

In this universe, Snoke is too proud, too busy gloating, to notice the lightsaber at his back until it rips into his spine and through his heart.

In this universe, Finn puts his entire weight onto Luke Skywalker's lightsaber and cuts the Supreme Leader of the First Order in half from chest down.

In this universe, the dark side fails Snoke though he refuses to give up, to give in and fade away.

In this universe, Snoke's chamber starts to crumble just as Finn hears Poe's and the other pilots' shouts of victory in his ear.

In this universe, the wounded are carried away after ground teams make their way inside the crumbling room.

In this universe, Han Solo walks past them and towards the dying ancient, gray and ugly broken skin falling apart, like sand in the wind, raises his blaster and shoots.

In this universe, General Leia Organa pauses for only a fraction of a second before sighing, weight evaporating off her shoulders as she shouts orders to retrieve everyone at once.

In this universe, just as his father runs out of the chamber, Ben Solo, clear and blue, no longer just a whisper in the wind, with his uncle and grandfather behind him, crouches besides Snoke's corpse.

In this universe, he says, "And that's _my_ legacy."

**Author's Note:**

> #I wanted to write something with (Kingdom Hearts antagonist, has way to many belts, how does he dress himself in the morning, i'm having traumatizing 2006 flashbacks) [Jedi Killer](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3dfa8ca366ee61152318f5f3cd2cd6d5/tumblr_nzsdslYmvK1qemra7o5_500.jpg) from the tfa art book the first time I saw it a few months back  
> #[doublebladed lightsaber](http://machomachi.tumblr.com/post/137403612189/how-cool-are-kylos-early-concepts-tho)!!! with blue and red kyber crystals!!! NGL I lol'd but also  
> #10/10 A+++ would recommend  
> #Canon!Ren- proud, in a haughty 'I'm better than you' kind of way  
> #AU!Ren- YOLO!!!!


End file.
